times of the snow spring
by izzmye vermin
Summary: Saat salju musim semi turun kau disampingku menggenggam tanganku erat Lalu berkata "bersama sama lebih baik " chanbaek slight chanlu baekhyun luhan brothership is main of story


**Times of the snow spring**

 **Learn**

 **Brothership Luhan & baekhyun **

**Chanbaek**

 **Slight chanLu**

 **Oneshoot!**

 **Happy Reading !**

Baekhyun pov

Namaku byun baekhyun ,aku mempunyai saudara kembar namanya Byun Luhan .

Walaupun kembar namun kami memilikibeberapa perbedaan ,seperti aku memiliki rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan sedang Luhan memiliki rambut yang agak pirang

Katanya itu keturunan kakek yang berasaldari canada .

Hubungan kami benar benar sangat dekat ,apa yang Luhan sukai pasti aku juga suka

Bahagiaku bahagianya luhan ,sebaliknya sedihnya luhan sedihku juga

Orang orang mengatakan kami adalah satu jiwa namun beda raga begitulah hubunganku dengan kakak kembarku

 _BYUN LUHAN ._

Kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama semenjak taman kanak kanak.

Di sekolah Luhan selalu lebih dikenal dibanding aku .

Maklum Luhan adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan cakap dalam segala hal.

Sedang aku lebih sedikit pendiam .namun berbeda jika ada Luhan aku akan lebih cerewet .

Orang bilang jika kembar maka kita akan merasakan apa yang saudara kita rasakan .satu perasaan !

Seperti saat ini aku merasa kepalaku ikut berdenyut saat melihat luhan meringis memegangi kepalanya

Sewaktu kami lewat di koridor sekolah .

Aku panik bukan main ,aku segera menghampiri Luhan yang limbung .

Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat hidung Luhan mengeluarkan darah .

Aku cemas sampai pak Kim supir pribadi kami datang .

Pak Kim langsung membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit ,awalnya aku ingin ikut namun beliau melarangku aku ingin protes namun aku ingat pesan Ayah .

Jika bukan dalam keadaan mendesakjangan sekalikali meninggalkan sekolah .

Setelah Pak Kim bilang dia akan menjaga Luhan .

Walaupun begitu aku tetap gelisah bukan ,bagaimanapun kami ini kembar

Akhirnya sepulang sekolah aku beranikan diriku menuju rumah sakit tempat Luhan tadi di bawa .

Aku tidak tahu menahu letak rumah sakit awalnya ,namun aku tidaklah bodoh

Aku mengenal kendaraan yang bernama taksi .

Dengan itulah akhirnya aku sampai di tempat serba berbau obat obatan itu .

Aku melangkah bingung mencari kemungkinan luhan dirawat .

Sampai aku merasakan tepukan di bahuku .

"Tuan muda Byun kenapa kemari ?"tanya Pak Kim yang terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaanku disini.

"aku ingin menemui Luhan "jawabku .

Pak Kim tersenyum .

"Tuan Muda luhan sudah baik baik saja "

Aku tersenyum,pak Kim mengantarku ke ruang rawat Luhan .

Saat aku ingin masuk tiba tiba ibu keluar .

Seakan tau apa yang aku pikirkan ,ibu tersenyum

Dan berkata "Luhan hanya kelelahan dia akan baik baik saja sebentar lagi"

Mendengar itu hatiku sangat lega .

Saat aku masuk aku melihat saudara kembarku tersenyum dan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya .

"baekhyunne"sapanya lembut .

"aku khawatir padamu luhannie "lirihku entah kenapa aku ingin menangis saat ini .

Luhan menarik kepalaku dalam dekapanya .

"aku gak papa kok "bisiknya .

Aku bias merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda saat ini .

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang spesial bagiku .

Tahun ini aku sudah masuk SMA ,dan lagi aku satu sekolah dengan Luhan .

Kami memang tidak terpisahkan bukan .

Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan diriku di cermin dengan mengenakan seragam SMA.

Sampai ...

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT "itu teriakan luhan .

Tanpa basa basi lagi aku segera mengamit tasku yang berwarna biru itu dengan cepat menuruni tangga .

Ibu tampak tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya mengenakan seragam SMA .

Aku mengecup pipi Ibu sebelum berangkat .

Saat di mobil aku melihat bunga sakura yang berterbangan di tiup angin .

Indah pikirku aku membuka jendela samping mobilku dalam hati aku bersyukur dengan hidupku saat ini ..

Aku mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu yang sangat menyayangi kami .

Aku mempunyai saudara yang sangat spesial seperti Luhan .

Aku merasa hidupku sempurna .

Dan aku berharap semua tidak akan pernah berubah ...

 _without us knowing beyond a perfection there is a hidden thing_

 **FIRST LOVE**

aku mengenal apa yang dinamakan cinta setelah beberapa bulan aku bersekolah di tempat ini

saat itu _

 _"maaf "aku membungkuk sopan saat tidak sengaja aku menyenggol lenganya alhasil buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan ._

 _Aku ikut membantu membereskan buku bukunya_

 _Sampai tiba tiba mata kami saling beradu ._

 _Seketikaitu aku membatu aku merasa lain .._

 _Mata yang indah ..._

 _Aku bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum sampai orang itu menghilang dari pandanganku ._

Bugh

"aish appo sakit luhan "keluhku saat luhan menggeplak kepalaku .

"habisnya kau ini melamun sih "kata luhan sewot .wajar saja sejak tadi aku kepikiran namja itu .

"biarin huh kau mengangguku "

Tiba tiba luhan mendekatkan wajahnya .

"kau mikirin apa sih"?

"rahasia"

"ciee pasti mikirin seseorang "tebaknya sukses membuatku gelagapan ,aku lupa kami kembar .

"ti..tidak "gugupku .

"aigoo uri baekhyunee jatuh cinta "

"yaakkk "

 **Shunsetsu no koro**

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi ...dia turun dari motor yang lumayan mewah aku bisa melihat banyak sisiwa juga yang melihatnya .

Entah kenapa membuatku sebal.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya tampak tersenyum ke arah teman temanya ,sampai ...

Aku melihat seseorang yang hampir mirip denganku mendekat ke arahnya ..

'luhan '

Senyumku memudar melihat tiba tiba Luhan menggandeng lengan namja itu dan bersama sama masuk ke kelas.

Astaga kenapa baru tahu jika Luhan satu kelas dengan orang itu ..dan apakah luhan sebegitu dekat denganya ?

Sebenarnya sepulang sekolah aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang pria itu ,namun sepertinya Luhan tengah sibuk sendiri .

Ting ...Tong

Aku benar benar penasaran siapa yang datang ini hari libur .

Dan saat aku membuka pintu itu seketika mataku melebar dan tubuhku terpaku .

Pria itu ...

Aku memandangnya terkejut mungkin dia heran ...

Sampai _

"chanyeol kau sudah datang "luhan tiba tiba keluar .

"Baekhyun kenapa chanyeol tidak di ajak masuk sih "protesnya sambilmenggandeng tangan chanyeol.

"oh aku hampir lupa chanyeol kenalkan ini baekhyun adik kembarku dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita "jelas luhan

Aku tersenyum gugup.

Namun akhirnya aku tahu siapa dia ...

 _Chanyeol._

Hari demi hari telah berlalu luhan jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama chanyeol,ya walaupun waktu bersamaku tidak berkurang sih .

Namun semakin sering Luhan bersama Chanyeol semakin sering pula aku bertemu dengan chanyeol walau hanya mengintip atau sekedar ikut ngobrol walaupun sama sekali tidak nyambung .

Aku tahu ini cinta saat aku melihat chanyeolbegitu manis saat tersenyum ...

Ah aku bisa gila jika memikirkan hal itu ..

Sekaligus perasaan aneh itu menyergap .

 **Shunsetsu no koro**

Malam minggu ...aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini aku harus bilang dan jujur ke Luhan jika aku menyukai temanya jika saja luhan tidak mendahuluiku dengan _

 _"aku menyukainya baek ,tidakah kau sadar chanyeol begitu perhatian padaku_

 _Ah cinta pertamaku "luhan merona merah ,_

 _"kemarin chanyeol membuatkanku sebuah lagu yang indah "imbuhnya ._

Saat itu aku benar benar merutuk karena segala selalu sama dengan Luhan .

Aku benci perasaan ini ..jika pun luhan sadar chanyeol juga cinta pertamaku .

 **Truth**

Aku ingin sekali kali egois saat ini ,mengingat aku tidak pernah menuntut hal lebih selama ini .apa yng luhan kerjakan aku selalu mendukungnya .aku selalu sependapat dengannya selalu satu jalan yang sama ,

Aku ingin Luhan tahu perasaanku aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku secara langsung kepada chanyeol sebelum Luhan .

Namun satu hal terjadi...

Saat itu_

Aku baru pulang dari sekolah sendiri karena katanya Luhan ada acara di sekolah .

Di rumah sepertinya sepi saat aku duduk di mejamakan aku menemukan sebuah amplop coklat .

Aku cukup penasaran dan membukanya .

Seketika itu juga tubuhku terasa lemas kertas yang berada di amplop seketika jatuh berserakan bersamaan dengan itu nafasku tercekat aku meremas dadaku erat sesak.

"OMMO BAEKHYUNEE"panik ibu dan langsung memapahku ke kamar .

Dokter selasai memeriksaku langsung pulang setelah mengecek keadaanku sekali lagi .

Ibu tampak cemas ,namun ibu tahu aku lebih cemas .

Ibu membantuku bersandar di kasur .

"ibu "lirihku .

"ssttt jangan bicarakan halyang aneh aneh dulu asmamu baru saja kambuh"tegur ibu halus .

Tiba tiba ir mataku mengalir .

"hiks ibu katakan apa yang aku lihat tadi sebuah kesalahan"isaku .

Ibu memeluku erat .

"maaf ibu menyembunyikan hal ini "

"ibu itu tidak mungkin kan tidakmungkin Luhan menderita Lukimia"

"surat itu tiba tadi pagi sebenarnya sejak kecil Luhan memang sudah mempunyai kelainan pada tubuhnya sayang "

Hatiku hancur ,,bagaimana tidak ,aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Luhan sakit parah dan ternyata sejak kejadian ia pingsan waktu itu adalah awal dari penyebaran penyakit laknat itu .

Seketika aku terbayang tawa luhan senyum luhan ...

Aku menangis ...

Kenapa harus Luhan

Kenapa harus saudaraku ?

Kenapa aku tidak kena kenker juga ?

Bagaimana jika Luhan pergi?

Seketika juga aku mulai mengubur rasa egois yang tadi sempat aku pikirkan ...

Untuk kebahagiaan Luhan aku akan senang .

Demi senyum Luhan

 **My diary**

Luhan pulang ke rumah diantar chanyeol ,

Ia menceritakan bagaimana tadi chanyeol mengajaknya jalan jalan ,mentraktirnya es krim

Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya walau tak kupungkiri bagian dari diriku hancur saat ini .

Aku menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit aku pernah meminta ibu untuk mengambilkan satu untuku .

Masa kecilku ...

Indah ..

Waktu kecil aku mempunyai telinga yang sedikit lebar dan luhan selalu menggodaku saat itu .

Aku tersenyum mengingat banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini

Namun senyumku memudar membayangkan jika salah satu dari kita pergi ...

Aku tidak sanggup .

Kehiloangan Luhan kembaranku

Aku mengambil sebuah buku kosong

Dan mulai menuliskan apa yang aku rasakan ...mulai saat ini .

 **14 february**

 _Hari ini hari valentine aku diberi hadiah coklat oleh ayah ,ibu serta Luhan_

 _Aku tersenyum memandang 3 batang coklat .Luhan juga mendapat coklat dari chanyeol_

 _Uhh aku juga ingin mendapat dari chanyeol_

 _Ahh apa yang aku pikirkan sih !_

 _ **16 february**_

 _Sore tadi sepulang sekolah tiba tiba luhan mengeluh sakit kepala_

 _Aku panik bukan main ,karena tiba tiba hidung luhan mengeluarkan darah_

 _Luhan pingsan_

 _Aku menangis saat itu untung saja pak kim cepat datang_

 _Astaga bertahanlah luhan malam ini istirahat dirumahsakit ya tapi besok harus sehat :)_

 _Baekhyun sayang luhan_

 _ **1 maret**_

 _Bulan baru awal baru aku berharap bulan ini akan lebih baik dari bulan lalu ._

 _Ohh pagi tadi chanyeolmenjemput luhan tapi aku bilang jika luhan tidak masuk_

 _Chanyeol tampak kebingungan namun dia akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum_

 _Luhan?_

 _Sudah 2 hari di rawat di rumah sakit ini kali ke 3 dalam sebulan terakhir ia keluar masuk_

 _Tempat itu ._

 _Aku tahu luhan bosan disana :(_

 _Sabar ya luhan_

 _ **17 maret**_

 _Aku hari ini di rumah sendiri ,akhir akhir ini aku merasa sepi_

 _Semenjak luhan sakit ,karena ayah dan ibu lebih sering berada di rumah sakit ._

 _Ayolah aku tidak iri hanya aku rindu suasana rumah_

 _Tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan_

 _Demi luhan !_

 _ **10 april**_

 _Tadi sewaktu makan malam ayah mengatakan jika luhan harus segera menjalani kemoteraphy ,_

 _Apa itu obatnya?aku berharap dengan kemo itu luhan akan sembuh_

 _Luhan lawat penyakit laknat itu aku yakin kau pasti kuat :)_

 _Kau kakak kembarku yang hebat ._

 _ **25 april**_

 _Hari ini luhan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu dirawat ._

 _Luhan boleh masuk ke sekolah walaupun cuman setengah hari ._

 _Aku melihat chanyeol memeluk luhan mungkin ia rindu pada luhan ._

 _ **27 april**_

 _Hari ini Luhan kembali menjalani kemo aku menemaninya_

 _Aku nyaris ikut menangis saat melihatnya menderita kesakitan_

 _Ia mencengkeram erat lenganku hingga terasa sakit_

 _Tapi aku tahu luhan lebih sakit dari ini_

 _Semangat luhan_

 _Baekhyun sayang luhan :)_

 _ **2mei**_

 _Hari aku senang karena luhan boleh masuk sekolah sampai jam terakhir ._

 _Seperti biasa kami asyik bercerita ._

 _Rasanya sudah sangat lama kami tidak seperti ini ._

 _Bahkan dia masih bias bercanda ,dan menceritakan tentang chanyeol_

 _Yang kembali membuatkan lagu untuknya ._

 _Aku tersenyum ,yeah tulus untuk saudaraku_

 _Luhan seperti orang sehat ?_

 _Tapi aku tau di apura pura kuat_

 _ **5mei**_

 _Aku bersyukur kepada TUHAN kalian tahu_

 _Kondisi Luhan mengalami peningkatan_

 _Hari ini tepat beberapa detik lagi usiaku 17 tahun ._

 _Aku tak menyangka bisa merayakan bersama Luhan_

 _Mengingat kondisinya benar benar jauh ._

 _Terima kasih Tuhan_

 _Harapanku tahun ini hanya satu_

 _"berikan yang terbaik untuk aku dan saudara kembarku "_

 _AM EN_

 _ **6 MEI**_

 _Hari ini hari ulang tahunku dan luhan kami merayakan di rumah ._

 _Ibu memberiku hadiah sebuah sweatter rajutan yang indah berwatna biru sedang luhan di beri yang berwarna merah_

 _Kami berfoto di depan kue ulang tahun yang di atasnya ada sebuah lilin berangka 17_

 _Aku memeluk erat luhan._

 _Lalu malam harinya luhan diajakkencan chanyeol_

 _Ah ngomong ngomong mereka sudah jadian 3 hari yang lalu_

 _Awalnya aku sempat terkejut dan menangis namun sekali lagi aku harus mengalah demi Luhan_

 _Aku merutuk diriku yang terlalu ingin ikut tau urusan mereka_

 _Malam itu aku melihat luhan dicium chanyeol seketika aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat_

 _Aku berlari sampai terjatuh dan lututku berdarah .._

 _Ini pertamakalinya aku menangis karena cinta di hari ulang tahunku ._

 _ **8 mei**_

 _Kesehatan luhan mulai membaik dan aku bersyukur karena itu_

 _Luhan sering mengeluh jika disuruh minumobat yang katanya bermacam macam itu ._

 _Hari ini luhan pulang bersama chanyeol,katanya ingin sekalian kencan namun tiba tiba_

 _Ia mengeluh pusing dan berakhir mimisan lagi_

 _Namun kata dokter luhan perlu istirahat ._

 _ **15 mei**_

 _Luhan menangis rambutnya perlahan rontok_

 _Aku sudah tau efek kemo sejak awal salah satunya rambut luhan akan rontok_

 _Aku sakit melihatnya menangis_

 _Setiap ia bercermin dan menyisir rambutnya pasti ia akan berteriak histeris_

 _Ingin aku membuang semua sisir di rumah_

 _Ingin aku memecahkan seluruh cermin dirumah :(_

 _Pernah sekali aku juga ingin memotong rambut coklatku namun ibu dan ayah melarangku keras_

 _Mereka bilang jika aku melakukanya_

 _Luhan akan sedih_

 _ **17 mei**_

 _Luhan berangkat ke sekolah mengenakan topi_

 _Banyak yang terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat namun mereka tidakberani bertanya_

 _Termasuk chanyeol_

 _Diam diam aku menangis_

 _Aku sedih melihat keadaan luhan_

 _Saudaraku_

 _Sedihnya sedihku_

 _Tangisnya ..tangisku_

 _Semangat luhan !_

 _Baekhyun sayang luhan_

 _ **20 mei**_

 _Sore tadi aku dan luhan jalan jalan di taman aku yang mengajakkarena jenuh di rumah ._

 _Dan melupakan lemah dan rentanya tubuh luhan sekarang !_

 _Aku keasyikan melihat indahnya taman sampai luhan tiba tiba pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya .._

 _Luhan di rawat di rumah sakit lagi_

 _Ayah memarahiku habis habisan ._

 _Ibu juga .._

 _Aku merasa bersalah .._

 _,maafkan aku luhan_

 _Kumohon bertahanlah!_

 _ **25 mei**_

 _Luhan masih di rawat di rumah sakit karena kejadian beberapahari yang lalu_

 _Aku menjenguknya_

 _Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat_

 _Apabenar dia luhan_

 _Aku ingin menangis_

 _Luhan tersenyum kearahku_

 _"aku kangen baekhyunee"bisiknya_

 _Dan saat itulah tangisku pecah .._

 **Biksu Lu**

Present ( not diary)

Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko obat

Disana aku melihat seorang yeoja menghampiriku ,

"bisa saya bantu "

"noona aku mencari obat penumbuh rambut "pintaku

Kulihat yeoja itu bingung .

"maaf vitamin untukrambut?"

"saudaraku sakit rambutnya rontok apaada vitamin penumbuh rambut yang cepat?

Noona itu menggeleng .

"maaf disini tidak ada "

Aku berjalan lemas menuju rumah .

Niatku untuk membantu luhan masih ada

Aku tersenyum saat melihat sebuah wig pirang pendek

Aeperti rambut Luhan dulu pikirku .

Aku berjalan riang menuju rumah sakit dan aku melihat luhan baru selesai makan siang .

"luhan aku punya hadiah untukmu "

"ooh ya apacoba "

"ta ra,..."

Luhan terlihat terkejut melihat hadiah pemberianku .

Tiba tiba hening ..

Luhan menangis dan memeluku erat

"gomawo baekhyunee "

Aku pun ikut menangis

"Jika pakai ini kau sudah tidak seperti biksu kan "

 **DON'T GO**

Hari hari telah berlalu penyakit luhan semakin parah rumah sakit menjadi rumah utama kami saat ini .

Kata dokter kanker luhan telah memasuki stadium akhir .

Aku termenung di balkon rumah ku yang sepi

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku nanti tanpa luhan

Tidak ada lagi orang yang mirip denganku

Tidak ada lagi yang melindungiku

Tidak ada luhan

Ini buruk...

Aku tidak bisa membayangkanya sungguh !

Aku melihat fotoku saat masih kecil aku selalu bersama luhan

Baju kita selalu sama ,model tas kita ,kita selalu bersama sama

Saat itu juga air mataku menetes ...Tuhan jika memang ada sebuah keajaiban

Tolong sembuhkanlah penyakit Luhan agar kita bias bersama sama seperti dulu .

 **Shunsetsu no koro**

Berbulan bulan luhan sama sekali tidak keluar dari rumah sakit

Parahnya tubuhnya penuh alat medis ,

Aku meringis melihat wig yang 2 bulan lalu aku berikan teronggok di samping ranjangnya

Wajahnya benar benar pucat

Kepalanya botak...

"luhaniie "bisiku ...

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya

"baekhyunnie"lirihnya amat sangat pelan .

"chanyeol akan sedih jika luhannie tidak sembuh "lirihku

Luhan tersenyum .

"aku akan sembuh baekhyunee"lirihnya membuatku hatiku teriris .

Ia masih bias menghiburku dengan mencubit hidungku .

 **MIRACLE IN DECEMBER**

Tak terasa sebentar lagi hari natal aku melihat salju mulai turun .

Aku melihat chanyeoltiba tiba menghampiriku .

"katakan apa yang terjadi dengan luhan ?"tanyanya serius

"dia baik baik saja "jawabku cepat bermaksud pergi namun chanyeol mencekal lenganku erat b.

"jangan coba coba membohongiku aku melihat luhan dikursi roda kemarin saat mengantar neneku ke rumah sakit "

DEG

Aku terkejut apa yang harus aku katakan .

"katakan padaku BYUN BAEKHYUN"bentaknya ..

"hiks ..."isakan itu lolos dari mulutku .

"heiii kau "

"kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya "

"apamaksudmu "?

"luhan terkena kanker stadium akhir hiks.."isaku .

Kulihat chanyeolterkejut .

"jangan tanya kenapaaku menyembunyikan ini semua darimu itu permintaan Luhan"

"kenapa hal ini harus terjadi "?kulihat wajah chanyeol benar benar sedih .

"hiks ..hiks aku lebih takut chanyeolssi

Aku takut sebentar lagi kehilangan luhan hiks aku takut "

"byun baekhyun kumohon bawalah aku kepada Luhan "

Sore ini aku berjanji mempertemukan chanyeol dengan Luhan walaupun dari lubuk hatiku masih terasa sakit .

"kau baikbaik saja baekhyun"?chanyeoltampak mengkhawatirkanku dan sialnya aku merasa senang .

"aku baik baik saja "

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan ruang rawat Luhan .

Aku tidak ikut masuk hanya mengintip.

"luhan"

"chanyeol"

"kulihat chanyeolmemeluk luhan "

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lain arah .

"maafkan aku chanyeolak_"

"sudahlah luhan jangan dibahas aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu "

"apabaekhyun yang_"

"iya "potong chanyeol.

"luhan kumohon bertahanlah aku berjanji aku akan selalu di sampingmu "

Luhan tersenyum .

"yeol terima kasih untuk semuanya "luhan menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat .

Tidak luhan jangan katakan halyang aneh aneh .

"yeollie aku mencintaimu kau cinta pertamaku "

"akujuga Luhan ,aku sangat mencintaimu "chanyeol menatap lekat luhan ,

"yeol boleh aku meminta satu permintaan "pinta Luhan .

"apa itu "?

Luhan terlihat memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali.

"jagalah baekhyun"

Apa kenapa luhan berkata seperti itu .

"kumohon belajarlah mencintai baekhyun yeol"

"luhan itu tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain"

"baekhyun bukan orang lain ,dia separuh jiwaku chanyeol dia penyemangatku.

Aku mematung dengan air mata yang turun .

Hiks"

"tapi luhan _"

"kau tahu tidak apa yang membuatku takut bila harus mati saat ini "?

"..."

"aku takut tidak ada yang menjaga baekhyun seperti aku menjaganya

Tidak ada yang menyayangi baekhyun seperti yang aku lakukan

Tidak ada yang mencintainya seperti yang aku lakukan hiks..kumohon yeol hanya kau yang bisa menggantikanku "

"itu tidak mungkin luhan"

"baekhyun mencintaimu sejak awal"

DEG

Dari mana luhan tau perasaanku ,aku membekapmulutku erat menahan isakan .

"dia mengorbankan waktu bermainya hanya untuk menemaniku ,dia hampir memotong rambutnya hanya biar sama botaknya denganku dia mengalah terhadap perasaanya padamu "

Sudah cukup aku berlari menuju belakang rumah sakit dadaku sakit nafasku sesak .

"hiks ...hiks "aku terisak isak aku merasa tidakberguna sebagai saudara luhan .

Maafkan aku luhan .

Hari sudah mulai gelap aku masih berada di belakang rumah sakit bersandar seperti orang gila di bawah pohon oak.

"luhan jangan pergi jika kau pergi aku dengan siapa"?

"luhan bukankah kita kembar kita selalu bersama bukan "sungguh aku berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila .

"hiks luhan kenapa hanya kau yang terkena penyakit sialan itu "

"hiks jika aku kena kanker juga maka aku tidak akan pernah takut kau tinggalkan hiks ...karena kita akan mati bersama "

"BIACARA APA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN"

Aku terkejut tiba tiba chanyeol datang dan membentaku .

"pergi "usirku

"pergilah aku sedang ingin sendiri park chanyeol"usirku namun chanyeoljustru berjongkok dan tiba tiba memeluku erat .

"jangan seperti ini luhan bisa sedih "bisiknya

Tangisku pecah di dadanya ...

Aku merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirku sebelum semuanya gelap .

S

aat aku bangun aku sudah berada di kamarku dan chanyeoldi sampingku .

"kau pingsan "kata chanyeol .

"gomawo chanyeol ah "

Aku terdiam memikirkan hal yang mungkin saja akan terjadi .

Tiba tiba chanyeol mengusak kepalaku .

"jangan sedih ,luhan akan sedih jika melihatmu sedih "aku hanya diam aku binggung ingin berkata apa .

"luhan itu kuat ,kau percayakan padanya "

Aku menatap chanyeol .

Deg

Perasaan itu lagi

Mata itu penuh dengan keyakinan dan sangat dalam

Tanpa dadar hatiku menghangat .

Chanyeol mengenggam tanganku erat dan aku balik mengenggamnya .

Ia tersenyum .

"tersenyumlah semuanya kan baik baik saja "

Aku tersenyum sekali lagi chanyeol kembali memeluku .

Ayah bilang luhan pulang sore ini tepat di malam natal.

Di rumah sudah ada aku dan chanyeol yang sejak saat itu selalu menemaniku .dan cukup menghiburku

Aku menata hiasan natal,aku ingat dulu aku ingin sekali memasang bintangnya namun tak pernah sampai .

"mereka sudah sampai "kata chanyeol.

Kami menyambut luhan dengan gembira walau aku tahu aku tahu kami sebenarnya terluka .

Saat dokter bilang sudah tidak ada harapan untuk luhan ,dan kami harus merelakan luhan .

Kata dokter demi kebaikan luhan ...dan aku mengerti ..,

Luhan pasti tersiksa dengan alat alat itu

Luhan duduk di kursi roda seperti mayat mendorongnya pelan .dan kulihat senyum tipis terpatri di bibir pucatnya

Satu tahun yang lalu aku masih melihat senyum itu tawa bahagia itu

Dan kini

Aku menahan tangisku chanyeolmerangkulku menenangkanku .

"aku ingin ke pohon natal pinta luhan lirih .

Aku selalu disampingnya

"ayah ...ibu potokan aku di samping pohon natal bersama baekhyun"pintanya lirih

Kami berpelukan .aku hamper menangis saat memeluk tubuhnya yang benar benar kurus..

Akhirnya kami berdua berfoto aku tersenyum ...luhan pun tersenyum tipis .

Kami saling bercanda di malam natal .kami juga bertukar kado tahun tahun sebelumnya .

Sampai ...

Luhan meminta untuk diantar ke kamar kami sewaktu masih kecil. Chanyeolmembantu luhan berbaring ...

Luhan tersenyumkecil ...

"ayah terima ksih sudah menjagaku ayahku ayah yang hebat "lirih luhan kulirik ayah yang menangis .

"ah tempat ini sungguh nyaman "katanya sambil tersenyum .ia menatap ibu .

"ibu terima kasih sudah merawatku dengan baik ...ibu aku menyayangi ibu "

Ibu memeluk luhan erat .seakan enggan melepaskanya .

"chagi ibu sayang luhan "

"chanyeol terima kasih untuk semuanya luhan cinta chanyeol "

Kulihat chanyeolmencium kening luhan .

"aku juga cinta luhan "

Kulihat chanyeol juga hamper menangis .

"chanyeol pegang janjimu ya "pinta luhan entah janji apa yang sudah ia buat dengan luhan .

Chanyeol tersenyum namun bias kulihat air mata turun membasahi pipinya .

Chanyeol menangis .

"akan ku tepati sayang "bisiknya .

Luhan kembali tersenyum .

Dan saat itu luhan menatapku ,,tidak jangan menatapku seperti itu

Aku mendekat ia memeluku erat ..

Tangisku pecah .

"kumohon luhan jangan pergi "pintaku lemas.

"ssstt aku tidak pergi lama kok aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi "

"hiks ..bohong "

"apa aku pernah berbohong pada baekhyunee"

Aku ingat selama ini luhan tak pernah berbohong .

"terimakasih baekhyunee sudah mau menjadi saudaraku"

"aku juga terima kasih sudah menjagaku luhan hyung"

Luhan tersenyum...

"kau memanggilku hyung "?luhan terkekeh namun aku justru semakin menangis.

"janji ya jangan pernah sedih ,,,"

"bersama luhan tidak sedih "

"janji harus jaga kesehatan nee"

"jangan suka makan ramen itu tidak baik "

"stel alarm agar kau tidak terlambat bangun hiks"

Luhan memang selalu menjadi alarm di pagi hari saat aku belum bangun .

"jangan lupa sarapan "

"kau seperti ibu saja hiks .."

Kulihat bulir air mata menetes di ujung mata luhan .

"terima kasih baekhyunee luhan sayang baekhyun"

"aku lebih sayang luhan hyung "

""aku lelah boleh aku tidur"pintanya

Permintaan itu bagaikan terompet kematian bagiku .

Ingin aku bilang _"jangan"_

Namun

"tidurlah sayang "kata ayah ...

"aku mau tidur bersama kembaranku "pintanya manja .

Dan pada akhirnya aku memeluk luhan ia juga balas memeluku .

Aku merasa luhan sudah tidur saat melihat kelopak matanya tertutup

Namun aku sadar saat Luhan benar benar _SUDAH TIDUR_ saat kudengar tarikan nafasnya yang panjang serta gengagaman tanganya yang perlahan melemah .

Saat itu juga lonceng berbunyi tepat tengah malam di hari natal

 _ **25 desember**_

 _ **Selamat jalan saudara kembarku Byun luhan kau akan selalu berada disisiku :)**_

 _ **Aku menyayangimu**_ __

 _ **Saat salju musim semi turun kau disampingku menggenggam tanganku erat**_

 _ **Lalu berkata**_

 _" **bersama sama lebih baik "**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **Sequel full chanbaek**_


End file.
